


The Paladin's Honour

by Songbird_Rebel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_Rebel/pseuds/Songbird_Rebel
Summary: During Zarkon's and Shiro's fight, the former had said "You dare lecture me?" when he'd wanted to say "You dare lecture me again?" Sometimes death is never 'goodbye forever', especially when a strong will and an equally strong bond between a lion and its paladin is involved.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Space Between Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522857) by [wordswithdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswithdragons/pseuds/wordswithdragons). 



> This story was in my mind since before season 3 (seasons 3 and 4) and season 4 (seasons 5 and 6 (though it does have some aspects in it, such as the original Paladins of Voltron and the house Keith grew up in)). Now I know Shiro is “officially” 25 and Keith is “officially” 18 at the beginning of the series, but I feel as though the age gap is a bit smaller than that since in the DreamWorks website and published media describe the Paladins as “five unsuspecting teenagers” which makes Shiro no older than 19. But I feel as though he may be more of either 22 or 23 while Allura appears closer to Shiro’s age than the other Paladins. Anyway, this prologue consists of head-canons such as how the Red Lion came to be in Galra possession by the start of the series, as well as how Zarkon got his scar. *May contains character deaths (written and implied) and other subject matters that can scare or upset a younger audience. Reader discretion is advised*

_Allura’s POV_

I don’t know why, but when the Paladins of Voltron left to investigate a distress call from the nearby system… I keep having a feeling that I could not shake no matter how many times; a feeling that something’s terribly wrong. Seeing the lions return broke my current train of thought, although I still couldn’t shake this feeling. I rushed toward the lions’ hangars, hoping that none of them are hurt… _“Don’t be absurd. They will be fine, especially Ryou. He was a Lanayran High Valor Guard before becoming a paladin. I mean, why else would Queen Kushana presented him to Father and King Zarkon for the latter to accept him as his successor to pilot the Black Lion— the same way King Zarkon presented Marmora to be Father’s successor as the Red Paladin and Father presenting Isamu as Blaytz’s.”_ I thought to myself before catching the glimpse of the Paladins heading for the bridge, yet my heart skipped a beat when I noticed that Ryou was not with them. I shook my head, _“No. he’s probably ahead of them…”_ Though my curiosity is getting the better of me, I decided to follow them toward the bridge.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

As I approached the bridge, I can hear Marmora spatting out angrily. “—I still can’t believe Zarkon would do something like this, especially when it violate the Paladin Code. He may be my king, but I would never follow him into this senseless battle— let alone betray Voltron.” Hearing this really struck me like one of the rocks that sometimes fall into Altea’s atmosphere, especially since Marmora would never address King Zarkon like that. _“Betray Voltron?!”_ I thought to myself before Father’s voice rang up, breaking about a couple ticks of silence. “Where is the Black Lion now?” he asked, “In its hanger, Your Majesty.” Hiroshi, the Green Paladin, replied forlornly. “Though its eyes have remained dull ever since it landed, almost like they were lifeless…” Unable to take it any longer, I entered; ignoring the surprised looks. “Princess…” Coran spoke up, “Allura, how much did you hear?” Father asked me, somewhat disturbed that I’ve eavesdropped— especially when I know better. “Only the part where Marmora said that she wouldn’t betray Voltron.” I answered truthfully, “But what does she mean by that?” The four paladins and Coran looked away when I asked that. “She meant that the distress call… was used to lure the Paladins into a trap.” Father said reluctantly, causing me to bring my hand over my mouth in shock. “Zarkon was planning to ambush us to take the lions by force, especially the Black Lion. He even claimed a life…” Galcia, the Yellow Paladin, explains before reluctantly adding the last part. “And though we managed to escape, it was not without a price.” He then turns his attention to Father. “He’s on his way to Altea with a fleet as we speak, Your Majesty.” Father nodded, “Thank you for informing me, and I am truly sorry for having you witness that first-hand.” And that is when I notice something was off.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“Wait. Where’s Ryou?” I asked before remembering what Hiroshi had said before entering and the lion’s bond with its paladin; piecing it together with Galcia saying that they didn’t escape without a ‘price’… “No… When you said that Zarkon claimed a life… it couldn’t be… he didn’t—” My voice trembled before Isamu said with anguish, “I’m sorry, Princess. Ryou sacrificed himself so we could escape with the Black Lion.” Hearing this was like a knife being stabbed through my heart. Very similar to the friendship among the original Paladins of Voltron, I have grown close to their successors— though I recently realized that my feelings for the Black Paladin has grown more than that… I felt tears streaming down my face as the reality struck me, I will never get the chance to tell Ryou how I feel— or even ask if he feels the same. I was somewhat aware of the war, but why would Zarkon go that far…. Father asked Coran to escort me off the bridge, I let him take me away— still in shock from not only Ryou’s death, but also Zarkon’s betrayal. The latter I won’t believe until I witness it with my own eyes.

* * *

 

_Marmora’s POV_

My heart aches when King Alfor ask his advisor to escort his daughter… Princess Allura is like a younger sister to me. Ever since the incident where she stow away in one of the lions and almost got herself killed with Ryou almost leaving the team, I brought it upon myself to teach her self-defence. She always wanted to do more than your typical princess routine and has the same fighting spirit as a proud and honourable Galra soldier. “As you know, Zarkon was the Black Paladin before Ryounosuke.” King Alfor finally spoke up, bringing our attention back to him. “And because of this, the best course of action for you would be to take your lions and go into hiding while I go to Altea and see if I can reason with him.” Although I respect King Alfor’s authority due to the fact that he was the Red Paladin before me, I was shocked to hear him suggest something like this. We Galras take pride in our fighting, and anyone who runs from a battle are often consider as cowards. “With all due respect, Your Majesty, we cannot let you face him alone.” I spoke up before Isamu had a chance to stop me, “I understand your concern, Marmora. But Zarkon can easily take control of the Black Lion, and to the extent, Voltron. Especially since he has stolen the Bayard.” King Alfor said with an even voice, “And until we find someone to pilot the Black Lion as Ryounosuke’s successor, you must leave your armor and Bayard here and take your lion to a peaceful world beyond Zarkon’s reach.” Isamu and Hiroshi each grabbed one of my arms and begin to leave the bridge. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

 I set my Bayard down with the others before looking back at the armors, including the backup Coran had placed in there. “Ryou…” I thought back to how Ryou stayed behind in order to buy the rest of us time to escape; only for about a varga later, the Black Lion let out a roar so mournful that the rest of us realized that our leader is dead. Zarkon may be my king, but I will never forgive him for this. “Are you all right?” I jumped a bit before turning around to see Isamu, “You’ve been really jumpy ever since…” Understanding what he’s referring to, I nodded— In fact, I’m sure that everyone is still shaken; not only from the whole mission, but also from Ryou’s death. The Altean Paladin looked at me unconvinced, “King Alfor knows what he’s doing, Marmora. And I not only trust his leadership as my king, but I also trust his instincts as a Paladin of Voltron.” I had to cut him off there. “I trust his instincts, too, Isamu. But we can’t let him face that monster alone. I know well enough that there’s no stopping Zarkon once his mind’s made up— especially when it’s to a point of obsession. And what about you? Altea’s your home. You’re not planning to abandon it, are you?” Isamu stood there silently as I angrily spat out, “It’s just as hard for me as it is for you. And besides, you can be that stubborn, as well. Knowing you, you’re probably planning to do something that you’ll regret later on.” I open my mouth a bit before closing it and looking away. I always hate it when the other Paladins see through my facades, especially Isamu and Ryou. “I’m going to check in on Red.” I said as I turn to leave, only for the Altean to stop me. “Just promise me that you won’t do anything stupid and make it to a peaceful planet.” My eyes widen a bit— true, we consider each other as rivals, but we’re also good friends. And with what I’m planning, I’d hate to turn that into an empty promise… “Goodbye, Isamu.” I said softly before continuing my way out.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“Ready to go, Red?” I said as the Red Lion lowers its head for me to board. _*You seem troubled with something. What’s on your mind, Marmora?*_ a concerned voice purred in my mind, causing me to smile a bit. At least Red will see more eye-to-eye with me, “King Alfor wants us to go into hiding so that Zarkon wouldn’t get his hands on you.” I said, earning a growl in protest. “But I would like to settle a score before we do that.” I continues before hearing Red’s voice again. _*Why bother asking? You know I’m all in.*_ and with that, the Red Lion roared to life before taking off.

* * *

 

_Zarkon’s POV_

How long has it been since I last held this Bayard in my hand, and the scar I’ve received from my paladin successor is all worth it… Hearing the door open freed me from my train of thought for me to see Commander Yurak approaches me, “Sir, we’re under attack. It’s one of the lions.” He said with urgency in his voice. This caught my attention enough for me to follow the commander to the bridge, only to see the Red Lion taking out the fighters. _“Marmora…”_ I thought to myself, feeling somewhat proud of my choice for Alfor’s successor with her being a near-perfect match for the Red Lion. Perhaps she have come to her senses and decided to side with her people… “Sir, the attacking vessel is sending a transmission.” One of the soldiers said out of confusion, Marmora always did believe in action speaking louder than words— she’s as honourable as she is bold…

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

I nodded to Commander Yurak, “Open the transmission.” He commanded the soldier. The soldier open the trasmission to reveal the Red Paladin, although she wasn’t wearing her armor. “I’ve come to settle a score, and I invoke the code to seek justice through single combat.” She said defiantly, causing some of the soldiers to murmur among one another. My eyes narrow, so Marmora still refuse to fight for her people… “Call out your opponent for combat to the death.” Yurak stated, familiar to the code Marmora have invoked. “Thought you’d never ask. My opponent is King Zarkon of Planet Daibazaal. You’re going to regret betraying Voltron.” The look in Marmora’s eyes is pure anger and hatred toward me, “You’ve called out your opponent. Now standby for the whereabouts of our battle.” I said before ordering Commander Yurak to close the transmission. “Sir, are you sure about this?” the commander cautiously asked, “Marmora’s fighting techniques is one of the factors that cause you to choose her as a paladin successor.” I turn to leave the bridge, pausing for a brief moment. “I will obtain Voltron, even if it mean claiming one lion at a time. Send her these co-ordinates and arrange a briefing.” I told Yurak as I hand him the co-ordinates, “Vrepit Sa!”

* * *

 

_Normal POV_

_Nearly 10’000 years later_

A six year old Takashi was finishing his drawing of a robot before looking out at the stars and imaging the multi-coloured robot come to life in his mind. “What you got there, son?” he look back to see his father standing by his bedroom door, “It’s Voltron.” Takashi said as he showed his father the drawing. “Voltron sure is colorful.” He commented, “That’s because Voltron is made up of five lions, Dad.” he said before his father playfully ruffled his black hair. Akira Shirogane smiled fondly at his son; Takashi always did have a strong passion for all things outer space— as well as a vivid imagination. To Akira, it seems like yesterday when a very young Takashi Shirogane would color his face and say that they’re his ‘markings’. While his mother was not at all amused, his father would chuckle at the memory. “Well, why don’t you clean up and get ready for bed. ‘Cause tomorrow, we’ll be going to the Galaxy Garrison.” Hearing this, Takashi quickly tidied up his room before noticing something falling out of the sky, along with his father. “What was that?” Takashi asked as his father notice how close it was to the house, “I don’t know, but I think you should get into bed. I’ll go check it out.” Akira said before ushering his son into his bed and tucked him in. “Night, Dad.” Takashi said with a yawn, “Sleep tight, ‘cause morning’s going to come early.”

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

After making sure that his son is asleep, Akira ran out to investigate, only for his wife to follow. It didn’t take long to for them to see a strange, ship-like object in flames and a figure that is eerily human unconscious a few feet away; upon closer inspection, they realize that it was a young woman who was bleeding heavily and baby boy who looks about a year old. Both husband and wife rush over to check in on them— with Sakura, being a medic, using the cloth she brought with her to apply pressure to the woman’s wound while Akira gently picked the baby up when he started to fuss. “Shh… it’s all right, little one. You’re safe now.” Akira said soothingly as he checked the baby for any injuries, only to be thankful that the child is unharmed. Hearing her child whimper a bit, the woman open her eyes. “K-Kyleth…” Hearing a faint voice, both husband and wife looked at the woman in shock as she struggle to move. “Your son is safe, Miss.” Akira said, showing her the baby. “Thank goodness…” She smile with relief before struggling to move a bit more, Akira use one of his hands to press down on the woman’s wound. “Take Keith inside and contact the Garrison for help.” He told his wife, she nodded as she took the baby with her to the house while her husband took over. Ignoring the fact that the man before her has misinterpreted her son’s name, she managed to pull out a sheathed dagger and gave it to the man. “This dagger used to belong… to Kyleth’s father… I want him to have it… to protect himself when he’s older…” her face writhed in pain before she started coughing up blood. “Hang in there, Miss. You’re going to make it.” Akira said as he fights the lump in his throat. But even if Sakura have contacted the Galaxy Garrison, and if they did come to help, it would take them at least a couple hours to get here; and the woman looks like she doesn’t have much time despite their best efforts.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

 “Promise me… that you’ll take care… of my son.” As much as he wanted to keep saying that she’ll make it, Akira finds himself saying “You have my word.” The woman weakly smile, “Thank you…” she barely said above a whisper before closing her eyes. “Miss? Miss! Stay with me.” Akira said, but it was too late. He lowered his head in sadness before inspecting the dagger; knowing that he couldn’t even sell it, even if he tried and if it’s sellable. It is rightfully Keith’s, after all… after sheathing the dagger, he look up in time to see the woman being engulfed in a light so bright that Akira had to shield his eyes. Once the light died down, he notice a small crystal lying in the woman’s place. Picking the crystal up, he took the bloodstained cloth back with him before stopping at the shack beside the house.

* * *

 

Sakura looked down at the baby sleeping in an old crib and notice how peaceful he looks compare to his earlier fussing; but it was nothing she couldn’t handle, considering her being a mother already. She was about to contact the Garrison when she heard the door open, causing her to turn around and see her husband walking in with the cloth and a look on his face that told her the mother didn’t make it. “Akira…” She said softly, “What happened?” her husband looked away a bit. “She made me promise to look after Keith…” he said before being surprised by Sakura gently placing a hand on his shoulder, “Then we’ll keep her promise together.” She said with a smile, “And besides, Takashi always wanted to be a big brother.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Shiro's returning after his year of captivity and is being from his point of view

As I stood in the sunrise, I kept trying to remember as much as I can after being abducted on Kerberos. But among the bits and pieces, the one thing that I can remember most clearly was the word ‘Voltron’— But Voltron is the name of the robot I drew the night Mom and Dad found and adopted Keith. So, how did I… was it a coincidence? And of all the time to keep having those dreams… did the time I spent as a prisoner brought them back to surface again— especially after they took my arm… I look back down at my right arm before feeling a hand on my shoulder. “It’s good to have you back.” I look up to see that it was my little brother, “It’s good to be back.” I replied back. “So, what happened out there? Where were you?” Keith asked, causing me to feel somewhat upset with myself for not being there for him— especially after my ‘pilot error’ have played a role in my brother’s expulsion from the Galaxy Garrison after 9 years of enrollment due to our parents dying in a fire that destroyed our home. Keith and I only have each other left… “I wish I could tell you. My head’s still pretty scrambled. I was on an alien ship, but… somehow I escaped. It’s all a blur.” I answered before turning my head to face Keith, “How’d you know to come save me when I crashed?” I asked. “You should come see this.” He quietly replied, before I decided to follow Keith back to the old shack we used to play in before our ‘enrollments’ into the Garrison…

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

Once inside, Keith walked up to a wall that has a sheet over it and pulled it down— revealing a large bulletin board with notes, photos, and a map of the area. “What have you been working on?” I asked as I inspects the board and taking notice of some of the photos. “I can’t explain it, really.” Keith explained, “After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kinda lost… and found myself drawn out to this place. It's like something… some energy, was telling me to search.” I looked at my brother in confusion, “For what?” I asked. “Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area.” Keith replied as he points out a section of the map that was circled a couple times and have ‘Energy Source’ written on it, “It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then, you showed up.”

I thought about what Keith have said, especially the ‘blue lion’ before I thought back to the picture of ‘Voltron’— I remember explaining to Dad how ‘Voltron’ was made up of five different lions… and one of the colours I used was blue… I shook my train of thought as I turn my attention back to three other boys in the room. The one on the left appears to be around 17 years of age with olive skin, short, brown hair and blue eyes. The one on the right is the same age as the boy on the left with a darker skin tone, black hair with an orange strip of cloth tied around his forehead, and brown eyes. But my eyes widens when I notice how the third boy in the middle is pretty much a 15-year-old version of Matt, “I should… thank you all for getting me out.” I finally found my voice as I unconsciously offered my right arm to the boy on the left, “Lance, right?” Lance reached out, only to hesitate for a second before accepting it to shake hands. From the way he hesitated, I can tell that Lance is scared of my right arm— and I don’t blame him.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

I offered to shake hands with the two other boys, only for the one who resembles Matt to accept. “The nervous guy’s Hunk. I’m Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?” He asked me, “I’m not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it’s just bits and pieces.” I replied before Hunk speaks up. “Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for us? Where are they at this very moment?”

“I can’t really put it together. I remember the word ‘Voltron.’ It’s some kind of weapon they’re looking for, but I don’t know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do.” I answered before Hunk began to rummage through a backpack, “Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge’s stuff, and found this picture.” He then pulled out the said picture— But the picture have Matt and his sister, Katie. “Look, it’s his girlfriend.” Hunk chuckled, “Hey, gimme that!” Pidge snatch the picture away from Hunk, so why would he have a picture of Matt and Katie on the day we went to Kerberos… “What were you doing in my stuff?” Pidge asked, sounding somewhat annoyed that Hunk have gone through his bag. I remember being the same whenever Keith wants to play with my rocket collection when we were both younger… “I was looking for a candy bar.” Hunk answers honestly before turning his attention back to us, “But, then, I started reading his diary.”

“What?!” Pidge quickly snatch the notebook away from Hunk as I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing, “I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line.” Keith raise his eyebrow in confusion. “Frown who?” My brother asked, “It’s a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn’t exist on Earth. I thought it might be this ‘Voltron’. And I think I can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter.” Hunk explains. “Hunk, you big, gassy genius!” Lance said as he folds his arms, “It’s pretty fascinating, really. The wavelength looks like this.” Hunk added as he pulls out a piece of paper that shows the ‘wavelength’.  “Give me that!” Keith said as he carefully snatch the paper away before walking up to the board and compare it to a photo of a mountain range. Surprisingly enough, the lines matches up…


	3. Chapter 2

_Normal POV_

“Okay, I’ll admit it. This is super freaky.” Lance commented when they found the outcropping in Keith’s photo, “I’m getting a reading.” Hunk said once the device started to pick up the said reading, prompting him and Pidge to walk off in a direction. And it didn’t take long for them to walk right up to a cave.

* * *

 

_Shiro’s POV_

I felt myself looking around in awe with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. “What are these?” I asked, “These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They’re everywhere around here.” Keith replied. From the corner of my eye, I can see Lance brushing some dust off a carving closest to him— and that is when every carving in the cave began to glow an iridescent blue. “They’ve never done that before.” My brother quickly said before feeling the ground crumble beneath us and getting swept away in an underground stream until we fell into a cavern deeper underground. As I slowly picked myself up, I could hear Lance say “They _are_ everywhere.”

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

We looked up to see a large, robotic lion. “Is this it? Is this the Voltron?” Pidge asked, “It… must be.” I replied, somehow getting a feeling that I’ve seen it before… “This is what’s been causing all of this crazy energy out here.” Keith realizes as he approached the lion, “Looks like there’s a force field around it.” As the rest of us followed Keith, I notice Lance moving from left to right in front of me. “Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?” he asked, prompting me to look at the lion— while I feel as though I’ve seen it before, I don’t feel its yellow eyes ‘staring’ at me. “No.” I answer, “Yeah. The eyes are totally following me.” Lance added.

Keith then place his hands on the force field, “I wonder how we get through this.” He said before Lance spoke up, “Maybe you just have to knock.” He jokingly rap his knuckles against the force field twice before letting out a surprised yelp when the force field suddenly faded away as the lion’s eyes began to glow. An image came rushing into my mind— the lion before us is flying through the sky with four others like it; only they were red, green, yellow, and black— all the colors I used when I made that drawing. They suddenly collided with each other, forming a giant, humanoid robot with a fiery blade. It was the very image I’ve seen when I finished drawing ‘Voltron’.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

  “Whoa…” The five of us said at the same time, causing me to realize that the others must have seen what I’ve seen. “Uh, did everyone just see that?” Lance asked, confirming my suspicion. “Voltron’s a robot. Voltron is a huge, _huge_ , awesome robot!” Hunk said excitedly, “And this thing is only _one_ part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are.” Pidge added. “This is what they’re looking for.” I said, realizing that I didn’t imagine Voltron at all— with the aliens searching for it. “Incredible.” Keith said before the lion suddenly lowered its head, only to open its mouth to reveal itself to be similar to a space shuttle. It was then I notice Lance running into the lion’s mouth, prompting the rest of us to follow. We found him sitting in a room that resembles the cockpit of the space shuttles the Garrison let us practice, only it’s more advanced in comparison. “Okay, guys. I feel the need to point out, just so that we’re all aware. We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now.” Hunk said before Lance suddenly spoke up, “Whoa! Did you guys just hear that?” Keith raised an eyebrow, “Hear what?” he asked. “I think it’s talking to me.” Lance then pushed a couple buttons before the lion stood up and let out a roar, startling Hunk and Pidge. “Okay. Got it. Now, let’s try this.”

* * *

 

_Keith’s POV_

“You’re the worst pilot ever!” I yelled as I hang on. The way Lance flew remind me too much of a rollercoaster that Shiro and I went on with Dad when we were younger, though I’m surprise that my older brother and I are the only ones not screaming our heads off. “Isn’t this awesome?” Lance asked, enjoying himself despite screaming earlier. “Make it stop. Make it stop.” The boy standing on his left said; I think his name is ‘Hunk’, and I have a feeling that— from the way he asked Lance to ‘make it stop’— he is getting motion sickness. I thought back to how I felt after going on that rollercoaster one too many times before feeling the lion rocketing toward the sky, “Where are you going?” I asked. “I just said it’s on autopilot!” Lance replies, “It says there’s an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we’re supposed to stop it.”

“What did it say, exactly?” The boy standing on the right side of the seat asked; if I got it right, I think his name is something like ‘Pidge’— though for some reason, the name ‘Pidge’ sounds somewhat… familiar. “It’s not like it’s saying _words_. It’s more like feeding _ideas_ into my _brain_ , kind of.” Lance answers before Hunk spoke up, “Well, if this thing is the weapon they’re coming for, why don’t we just— I don’t know— give it to them? Maybe they’ll leave us alone. Sorry, lion. Nothing personal.”

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“You don’t understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path.” Shiro said, “There’s no bargaining with them. They won’t stop until everything is dead.” That really convince Hunk into reconsidering his suggestion. “Oh. Never mind, then.”

* * *

 

_Normal POV_

The Blue Lion roars as it leave the Earth’s atmosphere when a large ship suddenly appear before them, “Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?” Hunk ask as Shiro begin to recognize the ship. “They found me.” He quietly said in horror before the ship open fire, “We’ve gotta get it outta here!” Pidge quickly said, prompting Lance to pull at the controls. “Hang on!” The lion skillfully dodge the lasers before an idea popped into Lance’s head, “Okay, I think I know what to do.” He said confidently. “Be careful, man. This isn’t a simulator.” Pidge said, “Well, that’s good. I always wreck the simulator.” Lance replied before pushing one of the controls forward, causing the lion to open its mouth and unleash a bright beam of light that ran down the hull of the ship— exploding in impact. “Let’s try this.” Lance pulled back on the controls, bringing the lion toward the ship and using its claws to leave an exploding trail. “Nice job, Lance.” Shiro said, “I think it’s time to get these guys away from our planet.” Lance replied as he piloted the lion away from the ship.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner and his people found the lion.” The ship’s commander informed an armored alien with violet eyes through a video transmission, “It attacked us and is heading out of the system.” “Follow that lion and alert all ship in the area to intercept.” Zarkon ordered, “Capturing that lion is your first and only priority.” “Yes, Your Majesty.” He closed the transmission, “Full power after the lion!”

* * *

 

_Shiro’s POV_

“Oh, no!” Hunk cried when he looked back— only to realize that the alien ship is chasing after us. “They’re gaining on us.” Pidge said, “It’s weird. They’re not trying to shoot us. They’re just chasing.” Lance said as he glimpses back for a brief second. “Okay, seriously, _now_ we think having aliens follow us is good?” Hunk asked, “I am _not_ on board with this new direction, guys.”

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“Where are we?” Keith asked as I looked out the lion’s window to see a familiar moon, “Edge of the solar system. There’s Kerberos.” I answered. “It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds.” Pidge said, sounding somewhat impressed. And that is when we noticed something forming in front of us— an iridescence blue ring that seems to be made of an energy that gives me a nostalgic feeling. “What is that?” Hunk asked, “This may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there.” Lance said. “Where does it go?” Pidge questioned, “I don’t know. Shiro, you’re the senior officer here. What should we do?” Lance asked me, sounding unsure. “Whatever is happening, the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we’re a team now. We should decide together.” I replied sincerely, having a feeling that I can trust this ‘lion’… maybe I’ve trusted it before, but where? “All right. I guess we’re all ditching class tomorrow.” Lance said before guiding the lion into the energy. 


	4. Chapter 3

_Normal POV_

The turbulence of the wormhole force the team back when the Blue Lion finally exit out of it, “Whoa. That was…” Lance began before Hunk vomits. “So sorry.” He said weakly before continuing, “I’m surprised it took this long.” Pidge commented as Shiro look out and take notice of their surroundings. “I don’t recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth.” He said before feeling the lion gravitate toward a nearby planet, “The lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think… I think it’s going home.”

* * *

 

_Shiro’s POV_

As we descend to the planet’s atmosphere, we were greeted by turbulence stronger than that back on Earth— and yet pale in comparison to the wormhole. “Guys, personal space. Hunk, your breath is killing me.” Lance said, “Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?” Hunk asked as the turbulence lessens a bit. “It got us away from that alien warship, didn’t it?” Lance counters, “I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re _in_ an alien warship.” Keith pointed out. “Oh, are you scared?” Lance teased, “With you at the helm? Terrified.” My brother quipped. “All right, knock it off.” I spoke up to break the tension, “No one’s happy to be in this situation, but we’re here now. If we want to get through this, we’ve got to do it together.”

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“So, what do we do?” Pidge asked, “First, we find out where we’re headed. Lance?” I turn my attention to the pilot. “I don’t know.” We all look at him, “I’m sorry. The lion’s not talking to me anymore. Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something.” We listen closely. “I’m hearing it, too.” Keith said, “It’s, uh— It’s kind of a— a high pitched squeal?” Hunk added before realizing what Lance just did. I covered my nose and mouth in disgust— as did my brother, Hunk, and Pidge. “But seriously, there’s a castle up ahead.” Lance commented, prompting us to see a white castle-like structure that looks futuristic and somewhat… familiar to me. “Wow.” I heard myself say this with the others as the lion approaches it, causing the castle to pulse in a blue light— almost as if it’s welcoming the lion home; welcoming… me home. It wasn’t until we landed in the castle’s courtyard that I remember the fact that we’re on an alien planet. “Keep your guard up.” I said, “Something wrong?” Pidge asked me. “My crew was captured by aliens once. I’m not going to let it happen again.”

* * *

 

_Normal POV_

The five humans disembark to look around, only for the Blue Lion to suddenly move on its own. “No! I knew it was going to eat us! No!” Hunk panicked before the lion to let out a roar, causing the doors to glow before opening. “Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you.” The team looked at each other before entering the dark vestibule. “Hello?” Hunk’s voice echoes, prompting the others to look at him before looking around again. “From the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger.” Pidge commented before a light suddenly shone down on them.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

_*Hold for identity scan.*_ A computer’s voice said as it proceed scanning around the five humans. “Why are we here? What do you want with us?” Shiro call out, hoping to get an answer. Instead, the crystal torches lit up— allowing the team to take in the castle’s splendor. “I guess we’re going that way.” Pidge said as the castle continues to light a certain passageway, prompting the humans to walk deeper into the castle until they’ve reached a circular room. “Where are we?” Lance asked as they look around, “It’s some kind of control room.” Pidge guessed as the console activated, causing two pods to emerge from the floor— each indicating with a dark silhouette that there’s someone inside. “Are these guys… dead?” Hunk asked from behind the console before one of them begin to open.

* * *

 

_Allura’s POV_

My eyes shot open the moment I felt the sleep pod open, “Father!” I cried out before I feel my legs giving way for being in a sleep pod for who knows how long. I would have ended up on the floor in the most undignified manner had it not for someone catching me, I looked up to see that it was a boy who looks at least five deca-phoebs younger than me. “Hello.” The boy said with a smile, “Who are you? Where am I?” I asked as I look around to see that there are others; Most of them are younger than me from four to seven deca-phoebs while there’s one who not only appears closer to my age, but also bears an uncanny resemblance to Ryou… “I’m Lance. And you’re right here in my arms.” The boy holding me answered, bringing my attention back to him. And that’s when I noticed something, “Your ears.” The boy looked at them confused, “Yeah?” he asked.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“They’re hideous. What’s wrong with them?” The boy’s ears do remind me of Lanayran ears… “Nothing’s wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!” the boy said defensively before I grabbed him by one of the said ears and brought him down to his knees, thankful that Marmora have taught me how to defend myself; even though my governess, Hys, would not approve. “Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?” I interrogated the boy, “A giant blue lion brought us here. That’s all we know.” He answered promptly, causing me to let go in surprise. “How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its paladin?” I asked worryingly since Isamu is the Blue Lion’s Paladin, “What are you all doing here? Unless… How long has it been?”

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“We don’t know what you’re talking about. Why don’t you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help.” The one resembling Ryou said in a calming manner, even his voice sounds similar… “I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I’ve got to find out where we are and how long we’ve been asleep.” I introduced myself as I make my way to the console and pulled a screen up for me to search for answers, “Okay, _that’s_ how that works.” The youngest commented before hearing the sleep pod opening, prompting me to look back as see Coran. “Enemy combatants!” he yelled before trying to kick the boy that was holding me, only for him to step aside. “Quiznak!” he cursed, “You’re lucky I have a case of the old ‘sleep chamber knees.’ Otherwise, I’d grab your head like this, wrap you up like so— One, two, three— Sleepy time!” I decided to focus back on my task when those two begin doing who knows what. “Man, these guys are good.” Another boy commented before finding the answers, only to be horrified by what I’m seeing. “It can’t be.” I said incredulously, “What is it?” Coran asked. “We’ve been asleep for 10,000 years.”

* * *

 

_Allura’s POV (Flashback)_

I watched in horror as the last of Father’s fleet was shot down. Still in disbelief that Zarkon not only betray Voltron, but also killed his paladin successor in cold blood. A transmission open to reveal the said Galra King, “Zarkon.” Father said before Zarkon spoke up. “Your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron.” And with that, the transmission closed in time for us to see a Galra warship firing its ion cannon at us. “Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it’s too late!” I said, “It’s already too late. We must send the lions away. We can’t risk them falling into Zarkon’s hands.” I was shocked to hear Father saying that. I’m sure Marmora would agree with me, and I know that the Paladins are doing their best. “We can’t give up hope!” I argued as Father approached me, “I’m sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon.” He said before I feel my eyelids growing heavy. “Father!” I said as I fought to stay awake, “I love you.” That was the last thing he said before I blacked out.

* * *

 

_Shiro’s POV_

“Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed.” Princess Allura said broken-heartedly, “Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization… Zarkon.” Hearing that name brought back memories of the nightmares I would have as a child, as well as a face I sometimes see during my year of captivity. “Zarkon?” The Princess must have heard me as she turns around to face me, “He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people.” She said with venom in her voice. “I remember now… I was his prisoner.” I said, “He’s still alive? Impossible!” she said with disbelief. “I can’t explain it, but it’s true. He’s searching for a super weapon called Voltron.” I insisted, “He’s searching for it because he knows it’s the only thing that can defeat him, and that’s exactly why we must find it before he does.” The Princess explained before the man approached her.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“Princess, you should be careful. We don’t even know where they came from.” He did make a good point— we’re pretty much as ‘alien’ to them as they are to us. “We’re from a planet in System X-9-Y called Earth.” I told him, hoping that I remember correctly what that commander had said when we were abducted. “I’ll check into that, um…” he said before I realized that we hadn’t properly introduced ourselves, “I’m Shiro. And this is Hunk, Pidge, and my younger brother, Keith. And the two of you have already met Lance.” I said as I respectively gestured to the others. “Pleasure to make your acquaintances. I am Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, the advisor of King Alfor and his family. Anyways, I’ll get you something to eat. You must be hungry from your travels. I’ll be back in a couple doboshes.” And with that, he left. I must have tilted my head in confusion before he returned a couple minutes later with a floating tray— apparently ‘doboshes’ are the Altean equivalent to minutes… I looked at the plate to see it full of what looks like green goo. While I’m not hungry, I have a feeling that I’ll be eating this sooner or later. “And that includes you, too.” Coran turns his attention to the princess, “Princess, you must eat. It’s been 10,000 years.”

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“I’m not hungry.” She replied. “Man, 10,000 years? That’s like one thousand plus ten.” Lance remarked, “That’s times ten.” Keith corrected before Lance glare at my brother. “Whatever, dropout.” He said. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast and I’m starving.” Hunk commented, “Yeah, but you’ve thrown up, like, five times.” Pidge pointed out, causing Hunk to think about it. “Hmm, good point.” He said before trying the green goo. I looked around the room, having a feeling that I may have seen this technology and even used it at one point before. “I can’t believe your civilization created such advance technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place.” I said with a smile, “Yes, it was… but it is gone and we’re the last Alteans alive.” Coran answer before turning his attention to the Princess.

* * *

 

_Allura’s POV_

The realization of the fact that everyone I know is gone left me overwhelm, so much so, that Coran place his hand on my shoulder. I broke down and hug the only reminder of Altea I have left before hearing a soft, squeaking sound. Breaking free from my embrace, I head over to where I was for 10,000 years and notice four mice greeting me. Remembering them from the time when one of them fell onto Ryou, I felt my cheeks heat up with a blush. “Looks like we’re not the last, after all.” I said before the alarms goes off, startling the mice. “A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!” Coran said as I gather the mice into my hands, “How did they find us?” I asked with worry present in my voice.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“I’m not sure, but I bet it’s Keith’s fault.” Lance said, “Say whatever you’ve gotta say to make yourself feel better. After getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!” Keith countered, his voice indicating that he was not having any of Lance’s blaming. “I’ll stick you in a wormhole!” Lance yelled before Shiro stepped in between the two of them, “Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame. It’s time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?” He turns his attention to Coran. “At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two… I’d say probably a couples of days.” Coran answer after counting his fingers, I just hope it’s accurate… “Good. Let them come!” I said, “By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon’s empire!” Hunk let out a belch— if Hys was here, she would have given him quite the earful about proper etiquette. “Sorry. Food goo.” He said sheepishly before Shiro spoke up, “Princess, there are five of these lions. How are we going to find the rest?”

* * *

 

_Shiro’s POV_

To answer my question, Coran and the Princess led us to a new chamber that made me feel like I’ve been there before— only it’s more like the bridge of a spaceship. Coran stood with us while Allura walked a bit further until she’s directly under a large crystal, prompting it to light up. “King Alfor connected the lions to Allura’s life force.” Coran explained, “She alone is the key to the lions’ whereabouts.”  And that is when the light disperse into a large, 3 dimensional star chart similar to a planetarium show Keith and I went to— only better.  “These are… coordinates.” Pidge caught on as the heavenly bodies drift by around us, “The Black Lion looks like it’s in the same location as the Blue Lion.”

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“Look at your primitive synapse firing away in their little brain cage.” Coran said, only for the Princess to be impressed. “Very observant. That’s because the Black Lion is in the castle.” So that’s why I kept sensing a nostalgic feeling… “To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon’s hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle. It can only be freed if the other four lions are present.” Coran said, “As you found, the lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain.” Allura began before sending the image of a black lion towards me. “The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion.” The sense of nostalgia came over me again; as a child, I’ve always dreamt that I was piloting a ‘black lion’— so much so that looking at the image makes me feel as though I’m seeing an old friend again.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

 “The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion.” I snapped out of my trance in time to see Allura sending the image of a green lion toward Pidge. “The Blue Lion—” Lance cuts her off, “Hold up, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?” I stared at him out of annoyance, as did the Princess. “The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty.” She continues as she moves an image of the yellow lion towards Hunk, “As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together.” Hunk points to himself questionably. “The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master.” Allura said as she conjure an image of a red lion, “It’s faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable.” She then send it toward my brother. “Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion.”

* * *

 

“What? This guy?” Lance spoke up again, prompting Keith to glare at him. “Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion’s coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some work.” Allura added, “Don’t worry, we’ll find it soon. They don’t call me ‘The Coranic’ for nothing.” Coran spoke up, “It’s because it sounds like ‘mechanic.’ So… Coranic, mechanic. It’s not— It doesn’t sound… exactly like it. It’s similar.” That’s when the images of the lions roar to life and begin to fly in formation until they formed Voltron. “Once all the lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known; the Defender of the Universe.” Allura said as the image of Voltron fades, “Awesome!” Lance said as the rest of us look on with awe. “Wait. Okay, we’re gonna be in there and flying lions. Got that part.” Hunk said, “How do lions turn into legs? Also, is this gonna be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?” If the Galra are on their way here, we might as well find the lions as soon as possible…

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“We don’t have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it.” I spoke up, “In the meantime, I’ll get this castle’s defenses ready. They’ll be sorely needed.” Allura added. “I’ll ready a pod and load the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion.” Coran offered to help before leading Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and I out of the room and toward the entrance where Lance boarded the Blue Lion with Hunk. Coran than lead us toward the hanger where six pods were ready to use, giving an impromptu tour along the way. He then ran us through on how to use a pod, making sure that we know how to adequately pilot one before Pidge reassured the advisor as I climb in— realizing that the controls is very similar to both the simulator and the ship. After making sure Pidge is in the pod, I took off and flew with the Blue Lion for a while before each of us were drawn to a wormhole in a separate direction. “We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you’ll have to be quick about your work.” Coran said over the radio, “The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!” and with that, he cuts the communications off before feeling the wormhole pulling us through.  


	5. Chapter 4

_Normal POV_

The pod shot out of the wormhole and toward a jungle-like planet, which is breathable for the two humans. Upon landing, Pidge activated a tracker that Coran have given to them— as well as Lance and Hunk— before going off to find the lions. Getting a reading, they follow it through the jungle to the shore of a river. “Look!” Pidge pointed to a nearby canoe— and there, carved on the bow, is the head of a lion-like creature. Having a feeling that they’re not alone, Shiro and Pidge looked to their left and notice a sloth-like alien standing beside them. They let out a startled yelp as Pidge scrambled to get behind Shiro, earning a moan from the alien.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“It’s just a… whatever that thing is.” Pidge said before the alien walk past them and toward the canoe, gesturing the two humans to follow. “I… I think he wants us to get in his canoe.” Pidge stated, “Then I guess we should go.” Shiro said with a shrug, earning a look from Pidge. “I’ve been locked up by aliens for a year. This is nothing.” He said before making his way toward the canoe with the younger human following. After making sure the humans are boarded, the alien got in and push the canoe off the bank. As they drift down the river, small creatures squeaked from the riverbanks, earning a chuckle from Pidge as they glide into a stone tunnel that has the same carvings as the one where the Blue Lion was hiding. “I wonder if Hunk and Lance are having as good a time as us.”

* * *

 

_?’s POV (Flashback)_

Hearing someone letting out a frustrated groan, I turned around to see Hiroshi getting out of the Green Lion. “I don’t know why we had to go back there to train when we’ve already proven ourselves.” He place his hands on the Green Lion and begin mending the damages from the latest barrages from the Muldoks, a territorial species found on the rainforest planet of Griezian Sur. “Honestly, I don’t know how you managed to go through those training grounds with flying colours. I guess it must have something with your past occupation before being chosen as a paladin successor…” I place my hand on his shoulder, “Not really. I used to be a bit impatient when I was younger, but then I had some help from my mentor who told me that patience yields focus.” I said with a nostalgic smile. Hiroshi still look discouraged, “If you feel up to it, why don’t we do that nose-dive exercise. You’ll see what I mean. And you may find that you’re a lot more resilient and resourceful than you thought; especially if Coran decided to take us back to the Karthulian System.” He look up at me with a smile. “Alright. Let’s do it!” and that is when we heard Isamu and Marmora at it again. Honestly; those two really act like they’re even younger than Hiroshi…

* * *

 

_Shiro’s POV_

I shook my head, what was that? “I know the Princess said this is supposed to be my lion, but what if she’s wrong?” Pidge said out loud, bringing my attention back to the present moment. “I mean, she’s probably not wrong. She’s a princess, but I'm not a pilot, even though... I've always wanted to be a pilot. I mean, I read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator. But, hey, I can't be all that worse than Lance. He crashed _all_ the time.” The alien look back at me, and I gave an apologetic smile as I shrug; though hearing Pidge rambling reminds me of Matt when he was that age and tends to overthink things. “But what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals?!” I bit down my urge to chuckle and decided to speak up, “You’re rambling. Listen… Our commander on the Kerberos Mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said, ‘If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.” Pidge calms down afterward, reminding me of that weird flashback… Hearing a gasp, the thoughts were shattered again when I notice that we’re approaching a stone temple covered in interwoven vines. On either sides of the path leading to the temple were statues of lions— possibly the depiction of the Green Lion…

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

Upon landing, Pidge and I carefully climb out of the canoe and thank our guide before approaching the temple. The carvings etched on the ground begin to glow green, a good sign… If the Green Lion’s meant to be Pidge’s, then it would be best to stay behind at the base of the stair. “Go. Be great.” I said, causing Pidge to get my message and excited begin to climb the temple stairs toward the Green Lion. I thought back to that flashback I had; who were those people? The flashback is almost similar to those dreams I’ve been having where they consist of memories that weren’t even my own… Although this is a nice change of pace compared to the nightmares of the death of whoever these memories belong to. A loud roar and a slight tremor broke my train of thought as I look up in time to see the Green Lion emerging from beneath the vines. “Need a lift to the pod?” Pidge ask over the speaker as the lion lowers it head for me to climb aboard, “We have secured the Green Lion and heading back to home base once we retrieve the pod.” Pidge radio in to report the successful retrieval, waiting for a response. The Princess’ face appears on the command screen, “Excellent work, Paladins. Let’s bring these lions home.” She said with a smile before her screen vanishes. _“Two down, three more to go. I just hope Hunk and Lance found the Yellow Lion…”_ I thought to myself before the Green Lion lands, allowing me to get into the pod and take off toward the wormhole.

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

_Keith’s POV_

I had mixed feelings about being left behind with the two ‘aliens’ that I’ve met minutes ago while Shiro leave with Pidge to retrieve the Green Lion while Lance accompany Hunk to grab the yellow one— especially after what Coran had said. But I have faith in my brother’s piloting skills and know that he’ll come back… I thought back to how I got myself booted from the Garrison, with Commander Iverson blaming Shiro when he knows as well as I do that my brother would never crash— let alone put endanger anyone on board with him. Shaking the memory out of my head, I wonder on what to do. I could offer to help… but reconsider how useless I’d be due to my lack of understanding when it comes to Altean technology. Feeling the boredom creeping in slowly, I decided to explore the castle before bumping into Shiro and Pidge. I smiled out of relief that my brother made it back safely, and with the Green Lion.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

About 20 minutes has passed before Hunk and Lance returned, both of them were groaning. “You made it.” Princess Allura said in relief, “Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare.” Lance said as he rubs his shoulder. “I almost _puked_ out there. I felt like Hunk!” “Think how I felt. I _am_ Hunk.” Hunk retorted, “Yeah. We had a tough time, too.” Pidge said, smiling at Shiro. “Did we find the Red Lion yet?” my brother turns his attention to the Alteans. “Allura just located it. There’s a bit of good news and bad news.” Coran replied, “The good news is, the Red Lion’s nearby. The bad news is, it’s on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We’re Arus!” “They’re here already?” My brother asked in a shocked voice, “Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting— It’s more of an art than a science.” Coran admitted sheepishly before an image of an alien with a cybernetic eye appear on the screen. “Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire.” He said, _“So he’s part of the ‘empire’ we’re supposed to take down…”_ I thought to myself while wondering on why he seems somewhat… familiar to me. “I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe.” Sendak continues, “I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet.” And with that, the transmission cuts off.

* * *

 

_Shiro’s POV_

 The atmosphere felt heavy from Sendak’s threat, “All right, let’s not panic.” I spoke up, “ _Not_ panic? The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four lions.” Hunk said in a panicked voice. “Technically, only three working lions.” Pidge reminded, “That’s right. Thank you, Pidge.” Hunk said before continuing. “Three working lions and a castle that’s like, 10,000 years old.” Coran interjects, “Actually, it’s 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather—” Hunk cuts him off there. “Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? _Now_ is the perfect time to panic!” he said before Princess Allura’s eyes widen, “Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate.”

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“Girl, you’ve already activated my par—” Lance began before I gave him a warning glare. “The particle barrier won’t hold Sendak’s ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last.” Coran said as he pulled up the battleship schematics onto the screen, “Panic now?” Hunk asked. “No. We’ve just gotta figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly.” I said, “I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day.” Lance suggested with Hunk agreeing. “I second that. Yes. We tried to find all the lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn’t do it. We only have three. We can’t form Voltron. I guess we could form a snake. Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about.”

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

“Then, it’s settled. Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy.” Lance said, earning an annoyed look from the said ‘old guy’.  “We can’t just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them.” Pidge said level-headedly, “Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we— out of here.” Hunk throws in his two cents, along with a hiss. “Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option.” Keith said rationally, “Here’s an option: shut your _quiznak._ ” Lance countered. “I don’t think you’re using that word correctly.” My brother retorted, “What do you know, Mullet?” Lance shot back. “We’re staying.” Keith puts his foot down, “Leaving!” Lance retaliates. “Staying!” Pidge sides with my brother, “Snake!” Okay, this has gone too far… “Guys, stop!” I barked before turning my attention back to the Princess, “Princess Allura, these are your lions. You’ve dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we’re facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?”

* * *

 

_Allura’s POV_

“I… I don’t know.” I said, completely unsure— I’ve never dealt with a decision like this before, plus the argument only made me realize that I was never truly prepared to lead… “Perhaps your father can help.” Coran said, causing me to look at him in confusion. “My father?” I asked only for him to ask the Paladins to wait in the bridge before asking me to follow my father’s advisor. I looked back at Shiro and silently thank him, only for him to nod his acknowledgement before turning his attention back to his fellow earthlings. I followed Coran to a room I have never seen before, “Coran, what is this?” I asked as I look around. “King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again.” Coran explained, “So, his memories, his very being, were stored in this computer for you.” It was then I notice a light pulsing in front of me. When I went to touch it, the light disperse and the dark room was then transformed into a scene all too familiar to me— Juniberry flowers were blooming by the thousands, and in the distance, were mountains that I can see from my balcony back in Altea.

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

As I take in the nostalgic scenery, I heard something behind me— causing me to look back and see an image of Father. “Father!” he looks exactly how he did when I last saw him 10,000 years ago, “Father, it is so good to see you.” I ran up to him. “Allura, my only child, how I’ve missed your face.” He said, before I remember Sendak’s threat. “I’m so frighten. A Galra ship is set to attack, and I don’t know what to do. Please, Father, I need your help.” I plead as I knelt down beside the computer, “I would do anything to take this burden from you.” Father said in a comforting manner. “I don’t know if we should run to preserve what we have or stay and risk everything. I want to fight, but the Paladins of old are gone. I know what you would do.” I said, remembering not only the original Paladins, but my friends as well; along with Ryou. “I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon’s hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but, for the greater good of protecting the universe, I chose to hide them.” Father explain, “I think I understand.” I began before Father interjects. “No, daughter, you were right.” I look at him in surprise, “I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the lions and correct my error.”

* * *

 

_Shiro’s POV_

Hearing the door open behind us, I turn to see the Princess wearing her hair in a bun and a battle attire that compliments her form… wait, why am I looking at her like that? “You five Paladins were brought here for a reason.” She said with a determine tone in her voice, thankful for the fact that it brought me back to a more appropriate attention. “The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe’s only hope. We are the universe’s only hope.” Allura continues, “We’re with you, Princess.” I said with my resolve matching hers. Both the Princess and Coran then lead us to what appears to be the armoury, “Your suit of armour.” She said. We walk up to the five pods containing the armours; they were mostly white and black with accents of the colours corresponding with the lions, I somehow found myself walking up to the armour that matches the Black Lion. With how it appears to be my size, I couldn’t help but feel that I’ve worn the armour before…

_~~~~~v~~~~~_

 “Boys, it’s time to suit up!” I said before taking the armour out and putting it on, with the others following suit. The armor fits me like a glove, thus continuing a suspicion that I’ve definitely worn the armour before— especially since I somehow know how to put it on in the first place. And despite Hunk’s doubt, he managed to fit into his armour… or rather, the armour managed to fit him— along with Pidge, Lance, and Keith. The Princess place her hand on a nearby screen, causing it to dissolve and revealed four weapons that looks… familiar… “The bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron.” She explained, “It takes a distinct shape for each paladin.” Hunk grabbed a bayard matching his armor, causing it to change into a cannon that briefly upset his balance a bit. The red bayard transformed into a sword the moment it’s in Keith’s hand, only for a translucent, blue shield appear on the other hand— causing me to realize that the armours are equipped with the same shield. Lance’s turned into a blue rifle, and Pidge’s becomes a small grappling hook with a katar attached to it. “Aw, you got a cute little bayard.” Lance commented, earning himself an electric shock from Pidge’s ‘cute little bayard’. “Yeah, it is pretty cute.” Pidge snarkily replied before Princess Allura approached me with a concern look on her face, “Shiro, I’m afraid your bayard was lost with its paladin.” She told me. So that explain why there were only four… “I guess I’ll just have to make do.” I reassured her before we left the armoury and head back to brief over the plan of attack.


End file.
